Something Better To Do
by Luna Safire
Summary: When nations fade away, because the life they lived was so full of strife and grief, harder than any mortal could face, they're given another life. A human life, normal. They can grow old, and fall in love, and pass away, just as any other human. They look just like they did as nations, but hold none of the memories... I was in my limousine when I saw him.


**Hello, everyone. Just a fluffy little oneshot inspired by this headcanon from Silly Little Hetalia Headcanons on** **Tumblr:**  
_"__When nations fade away, because the life they lived was so full of strife and grief, harder than any mortal could face, they're given another life. A human life, normal. They can grow old, and fall in love, and pass away, just as any other human. They look just like they did as nations, but hold none of the memories, though, most of the time, they have a feeling as if they've served their purpose in life, and are able to focus on making themselves happy."  
_**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I was in my limousine, being driven to the Berlin conference center we often use for World Conferences held in Germany, when I saw him. I told my chauffeur to stop the car. The good man did, pulling over just a few feet from the bench where the object of my incredulous stare sat and not asking any questions.

He seemed… well. The bench he sat on was under a tree, which made sense, I suppose; as pale as he was, he would probably sunburn quickly. The scars that used to show on his arms were gone. He was eating popcorn from a greasy bag next to him, occasionally throwing a piece to nearby birds. Once or twice he glanced down to the phone in his lap.

After a few minutes, a girl walked up to the bench. I saw her ask him something, and he grinned and scooted over, letting her sit down. They kissed. I rolled down my window a little. It probably wasn't right to eavesdrop on them, but I hadn't seen him since that coffin closed in 2053.

"…Still on for eight tonight?" the girl asked. He grinned even wider.

"Of course, _Liebling. _I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Mm. But I'll bet you wouldn't want the world. Too many political issues."

And he laughed. I hadn't heard that laugh in thirty-one years, since he laughed at Roderich one last time from his deathbed. _"Nein, _I don't think I would. Even if you'd make a pretty cute queen." They kissed again, and I looked away.

My chauffeur glanced at me concernedly in his mirror. "Ma'am, the conference is starting in fifteen minutes, and we still have ten minutes of driving to go if traffic holds."

I nodded but said nothing as I turned back to the window. They had parted, and the girl was getting up. "I have to go or my boss will kill me. Lunch break is really too short… I love you, Gilbert."

_"__Ich liebe dich auch, _Vanessa."

Gilbert – oh God, it was him, somehow – put away his phone absentmindedly and started to throw the last of the contents of the popcorn bag at the base of the tree for the birds. I opened my door. I wasn't letting this opportunity go… "Gilbert?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"I…" I hadn't really planned what to say. What does one say to the reincarnation of the guy who had been both your best friend and your greatest rival for centuries on end? "I just wanted to say…" I fell silent. There was nothing to say.

"You're pretty."

I looked up at him again, having dropped my head in shame. "What?"

"I said you're pretty. Surely you have something better to do than eavesdrop on my girlfriend and me."

I didn't question how he could have noticed. "Thank you," I said finally. "Never take your life for granted. It's… hard to really appreciate death when you're like me." I got back into the limo. He didn't make a move to follow.

"Ma'am, shall we go now?" the chauffeur asked. I held up a finger to silence him and turned back to the open window, intending to part with some fitting words, but Gilbert was gone. I ended up telling the empty air to have a nice date tonight and you really should propose to her, darn it; she's Hungarian.

I waved the chauffeur on.

* * *

**Liebling - Darling  
Nein - No  
Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too**


End file.
